Mario vs. Basilisx
The 'Mario vs. Basilisx '''battle is the twelfth battle in the series, between Mario and Basilisx (Yoshi, Sonic, and Luigi were turned to stone by his gaze prior to the duel) aboard the Omega Doomship when Basilisx challenges Mario to a duel (apparently to avenge a fellow koopa that Mario apparently threw into a pool of lava, although this may be a false memory, as Mario has no memory of such an incident). It takes place during Episode 8. Basilisx eventually is able to suffocate Mario using poison mushrooms, and is poised to kill Mario when Episode 8 ends. In Episode 9, Luigi uses his Tanooki Suit's powers to free himself before Mario gets killed. Luigi then hits away Basilisx, and joins the battle himself. Transformations *Hammer Mario ''(Mario + Hammer Suit) *Poisoned Mario (Mario + Poison Mushroom) '' Transcript Basilisx contracts his claws out of his hands, slashes two times, spins in midair, and strikes a pose. Mario takes out the Hammer Bro Suit retrieved earlier and does the same sequence. Both run up to each other, then in slow motion, slash simultaneously. Basilisx turns and slashes with both claws at Mario, creating a wind current, Mario flies back, unharmed, then spin jumps at Basilisx, hammers outstreched. Mario hits Basilisx five times with him defending. On the last hit, he knocks Mario back and both do a midair somersault attack. Mario kicks Basilisx prior to their landing and Mario proceeds to attack Basilisx up close doing eight attacks, each one Basilisx defends against until they hold there own. They exchange sneers while up close. Basilisx finds a flaw in Mario's defense and knocks him back. He follows. Mario retreats in his shell while Basilisx forms a slashing barrage on him, until he is knocked back. Basilisx tries to hit Mario again, but gets out of the way and, in slow motion, u-somersaults around Basilisx. Halfway, he charges for a hammer swing and succeeds to hit him and hits him again on the ground. While Basilisx is trying to recover Mario swoops in from the left and deals a blow on his stomach. Mario hits Basilisx seven times, and the eighth time, he delivers an uppercut to him and jumps, then deals another hammer swing on him. Basilisx slides in his shell and stops his inertia. Mario tries to run and attack again, but Basilisx makes a shockwave that sends Mario flying back. Mario starts throwing seemingly infinite hammers at Basilisx, with him dodging and slashing at all of them. They spin into each other. They both float to the railing. Basilisx jumps on the handrail and Mario follows on the railing. Basilisx tries to attack, but misses. So does Mario. They clash twice. Then send fists at each other. Mario throws a hammer at Basilisx and hits him down with the other. Basilisx use the frozen Luigi to his advantage. After taunting and hitting Mario, he sends Mario flying. Then jumps up and throws 2 poison mushrooms. One to zap Mario's powers and the other to poison him. Basilisx raises his power level and defeats Mario. He then rebukes Mario for what he has done to his best friend. Trivia *Basilisx's fighting style and claws are similar to Wolverine's from ''The X-Men, as well as Vega's from Street Fighter. **This is evident with Basilisx pulling of the Bloody High Claw move, which belongs to Vega. *Just before the fight, Basilisx says "The Underwhere awaits you!!" which is a reference to Super Paper Mario. The Underwhere is a realm of the afterlife where one goes when they get a "Game Over", the equivalent of death in the ''Mario ''series. Category:Battles Category:Non-Canon